Pictures in the Wind
by iAMwhatIamK
Summary: Like pictures in the wind, our memories fly around us, reminding us of the past. Who we were, who we love, how we became who we are now. My memories serve as reminders of how I found power within the darkness. Rating subject to change. (Wishing-Fire's 100 Theme Challenge)
1. Introduction

**A/N: After finishing Dream Drop Distance (awesome game; highly recommend it), I got to thinking about Xehanort's beginnings. Now I hate Xehanort, but I once I have an idea in my head, it doesn't go away. So while thinking about what to write about, I came across Wishing-Fire's 100 Theme Challenge. I thought it would be a great way to start writing his story, so here it is. Enjoy.**

**Introduction:**

I stare off across the open ocean. Such a huge expanse, a prison, keeping me here. A sunset paints the sky with the colors of fire, all to fade into the black of night.

"This world is just too small."

"Then why do you not leave?"

A person in a brown robe stands beside me. How long was he standing there?

"What do you mean? I've tried, but the boats never get far."

The robed figure bows his head. "Still so much to learn," he mutters. "One day, you will be something great." He vanishes, as quietly as he came.

**Words: 100**


	2. Love

**A/N: For pronunciation sake, the phonetics are given in parenthesis. Also, this is where some of my original characters (OCs) start to come in. Since I don't have long for characterization, if you want to know more about a certain character, send me a message.**

**Love:**

"So Xe (**ZAY**), what do you think?"

Lifting my eyes, I watch as Rachelle (**RAY shell**) twirls, the goldenrod dress enveloping her. Her honey eyes sparkle and laugh.

"You look beautiful," I say, tucking a piece of ivory hair behind her ear. "However, there's something missing." I reach for a golden headband and push it into place. "Perfect."

She looks up at me. "I can't let you…"

"Rae, I love you, and I want you to be the belle of the ball. Cost doesn't matter. You're worth it."

She jumps into my arms, wrapping me in a hug. "Thanks Xe," she whispers in my ear.

**Words: 105**


	3. Hate

**A/N: Warning-contains violence and blood shed.**

**Hate:**

Fueled with anger, I make my way towards their lair. One of them sees me; he's dead before he can react. The doors fly off the hinges as I barge through. The group looks at me, some in a drug induced stupor. The fight begins. The air is filled with the sound of death cries, my screams, the smell of blood, and the heat of battle.

It's over as quickly as it started. I wipe blood from my face; it covers my hands and Keyblade. Revenge burns within me. They had to pay, I think to myself. They had to pay for what they did to her.

**Words: 107**


	4. Vacation

**Vacation:**

"We're here, guys. Oh…have you ever seen anything so beautiful?" Jaileya (**JAY lee a**) stands, her arms outstretched, taking in the sunlight. Eraqus turns to me and smiles; she might as well be in heaven.

Master Rin had sent us all on a mission. After completing it, we all voted to go AWOL and take a break. Jaileya suggested we go to RadiantGarden. Master Aureole had been telling her about its waterfalls, flowers, and overall beauty. Words had apparently fallen short.

"I could get used to this," Eraqus stated, tossing a handful of water it Jai (**JAY**). A massive water fight ensues.

**Words: 100**

**A/N: Tell me what you guys think so far.**


	5. Growing Up

**Growing Up:**

"Stop it, Qadyn (**KAY din**)." The purple haired girl erupts with another laugh attack. My cheeks grow redder. Stupid puberty, making my voice all funny.

"I'm sorry, Xe," she says, wiping tears from her eyes. "It's just you sound so weird."

A tear rolls down my face.

She notices. "Hey," she says, forcing me to look at her. "I'm sorry. That was mean of me. I promise I'll stop. Please forgive me."

Her expression is genuine; I know she means it. "Ok, I forgive you." She smiles and sits beside me again. "Man, puberty stinks. You girls have it so much better."

"OH NO, you DID NOT just go there!"

**Words: 108**


	6. Trouble's Brewing

**Trouble's Brewing:**

Every nerve in my body told me not to give in. My brain was now pounding in my head. "DO IT," it commanded in a voice not my own. Reluctantly, I hit the release on my armor.

Cold air hits me and I can't breathe. The darkness begins to seep into my cells. I find it actually feels good. What was I so worried about?

"This isn't so bad."

"What did I tell you?"

After that, I was no longer afraid. The darkness held nothing for me to fear. Only things that I could learn from to become stronger.

**Words: 99 (underachiever!)**


	7. First Encounter with an Animal

**First Encounter with an Animal:**

"Come on scaredy cat," Jaileya taunts, hands on her hips. "Jump in!" A nervous Eraqus slowly wades into the water. It's his first time swimming in a lake.

"How you doin', bro?" I ask.

"Ok, I guess. It's not as bad as I thought it would…AAAHHH!"

My keyblade is in my hand and Jaileya's dived before Eraqus is finished falling. "What happened?" I say urgently.

"Something touched me! It was big, and slimy, and…"

"Was this little guy." We both turn to see Jai holding a six inch fish by the tail. Jai and I laugh as Eraqus blushes.

"It's alright, bro; everyone needs a fish tale."

**Words: 107**


	8. First Love

**First Love:**

Love never held any allure to me until I saw her. Walking through the training grounds, she was hard to overlook. Hair colored like embers, eyes the deepest of blue, skin gently kissed by the sun. Strong personality, able to fight…she was perfect. Well almost perfect. Too much light dwelt in her…and the ring on her finger; that had to go.

I had to find out who this young woman was. "Excuse me," I ask a young soldier. "That woman, who is she?"

"Oh…that's Hikari, the prince's wife."

"Hikari…" I echo. Light. With some work, she would be perfect.

**Words: 100**

**(Xehanort as a creep...sorry, I had to do it.)**


	9. First Crush

**First Crush:**

One moment, I was playing alone. The next, someone crashes on the beach. They're covered in armor. I sit perfectly still. The armor begins to disappear, revealing an angel. Her hair is blonde with a streak of pink framing one side of her face. A jeweled headband peeks though her bangs. While her clothes are torn, the pink, gold, and white rags still show off her beauty. Her arms and legs remain covered by her armor. I notice red spots on her body, especially one on her neck.

"Hi little boy," she says, in a voice sweet as a song. "Can I give you a special gift?" In her hand, she holds a large key.

**Words: 115**

**A/N: Inspired by this, I attempted to draw out this scene. It will be on my deviantART page (ReflectTheLight) named "Armored Angel." Let me know about what you think about either.**


	10. First Tragedy

**First Tragedy:**

Mommy came out after the armored angel had given me "the gift." Mommy called the hospital and they took the angel away from me. Doctors start asking me questions; I tell them what happened, everything but the gift. The angel said to keep that secret. We wait there a really long time. A doctor comes out and says the angel died; something about blunt force trauma to the head. My heart tore. My angel had died. Mommy tried to comfort me, but it didn't help. She was gone, forever. That night, I dreamt of the angel with the magic key.

**Words: 100**


	11. Parents

**A/N: For all the awesome parents out there. Love ya, mom and dad.**

**Parents:**

"Mom, stop fussing," I say, pushing myself away and loosening my tie.

"I'm sorry, honey," she says, tears in her eyes. "It's just…you look so grown up."

It was my first day of high school and my parents insisted they see me off. Mom wipes tears from her eyes as Dad wishes me luck, pulling down his cap to shield his eyes from the morning sun. From the window, Rae in her pjs blows me a kiss.

"Now go. You're gonna be late."

I start to run off, then turn and hugs both me parents. "I love you guys," I whisper in their eyes before running off.

**Words: 107**


	12. Afraid of the Dark

**Afraid of the Dark:**

"Jaileya, where are you?" I search the castle for the girl, who seems to have disappeared after the power outage. I find her curled in a corner in the stairwell. "Jai, what are you doing?"

"I'm afraid," she quivers.

"Of the dark?"

"No, of what hides in the dark." She reaches for me, her nails digging my flesh. "Please Xehanort," she says tearfully. "Please don't let anything get me. I'm so scared."

This had to be about her past. I look at my friend, sit beside her, and let her cry on me. How odd that one of the creatures she fears is protecting her?"

**Words: 105**


	13. Holding Hands

**A/N: This is inspired by a deleted scene from ****_Thor_****. I liked the idea of the intimate chat between brothers before something important happening, so here's the result.**

**Holding Hands:**

"I'm so nervous," my friend says; Eraqus and I standing waiting in the stairwell to be summoned for the Mark of Mastery Exam.

"It'll be fine. You know you're ready for this."

"I know, but…"

I take his hand in mine and stare at him. "Don't go there. You're ready, brother, just as I am." He smiles at me. I squeeze his hand tighter. "Let me give you some of my strength." In the distance, our names are called out.

"Let's do this," he says, still holding on to me for reassurance. Just before entering the room, he let's go.

**Words: 100**


	14. Popcorn

**Popcorn:**

Watch as the snack flies through the air, catch it in my mouth. "Victory," Eraqus cries out as I raise my arms into a V.

"I still don't get it," Jai pipes in, sitting on a chair back. "What's the point of this again?"

"To have fun," I say, mouth full of popcorn.

"Come on, Jai, just try."

She lets out a sigh, picks up a piece, aims at Eraqus and throws. Through the air in a perfect arch, right into Master Rin's pocket. We all freeze.

The master looks at us, reaches into his pocket, and pulls out the snack. "Nice throw," he says, tossing the piece into his mouth.

**Words: 111**

**A/N: Yep, this happened to me, with my pastor. Fun time.**


	15. Cookies

**Cookies:**

Walking through the door, I smell cookies.

"Xe, is that you?" Rae's small voice chimes in. "Come in here." I walk into the kitchen to find my mother and sister covered in flour and frosting. "Try one," my sister says holding out a paopu cookie.

"Thanks Rae," I say, wiping crumbs from my face. I ruffle her hair a bit, making flour fly.

"Hey," Mom scolds. "You can help clean now." I laugh, throwing a handful of flour at her. A fight ensues.

"Hey, what's going on?" We all look at Dad, and charge after him, flour in hand.

**Words: 99 (another underachievement)**


	16. Memories

**Memories:**

**A/N: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. This is based on the beginning scene of Birth by Sleep.**

Sand underfoot, the boy in my arms. Nothing has changed since I was last here. "There, you see?" I say to the comatose boy, laying him on a tree. "An empty world, like a prison. I imagine you'll be right at home." I had brought him here to live out the last moments of his life in peace. Separating him from his darkness had been too much for his heart to handle. I begin to walk away, determined to leave the memories in the past. Something draws my attention back to the boy. "Ahh, a Keyblade?" Maybe there was still use for him.

**Words: 103**


	17. Tower

**Tower:**

Master Rin, Eraqus, and I look up at the mysterious tower before us. The masters believed it was time for us to meet a living legend in the world of Keyblade Masters. Jaileya had stayed back with Master Aureole for some odd reason.

"Come on, boys," our master says leading the way. Eraqus and I exchange nervous glances. Apparently, the man we are about to meet is wise enough, he can keep himself for dying, or that's the rumor. Jaileya says it's a lie.

Up the spiral staircase to his study. Stand there nervously. "Master Yen Sid, my two pupils."

**Words: 100**


	18. Stripes

**Stripes:**

The hospital walls were covered in awful striped wallpaper. Why can't they ever make these places look presentable? I search for the desk. They'll give me answers.

The girl behind the counter looks up at me. "Can I help you sir?"

"Yes, can you help me find someone please?"

"Name?" I give them my father's name and she gives me the room number. Searching the rooms, I find the right one. A nurse and an empty bed greet me.

"Excuse me, what happened to the man who was here?"

"I'm sorry, sir. He passed."

Grief tears at my heart again.

**Words: 100**


	19. Stars

**Stars:**

"Aren't the stars beautiful tonight, Xe?" Qadyn whispers. I look over at my friend. Moonlight shines in her purple hair and her eyes twinkle in the dim light. She's so beautiful, but all we'll ever be is friends.

"Yeah, beautiful…you know, each star is a different world."

"Please, Xehanort, not this again! I know you want to get out, but please try to be normal for a minute."

"Normal's no fun though," I tease.

"Fine, be that way." Silence. "When you do go to different worlds, will you write me and tell me about your adventures?"

"Always," I promise her.

**Words: 100**


	20. Universe

**Universe:**

"I never would have imagined it was so big," Eraqus says.

"Yeah," Jaileya giggles, "you guys really have no idea how big the universe is."

"Hey, Jai," I chime in. "How far away is your home from here?"

She stares up into the sky, her eyes distant. "Too far," she whispers.

"Don't you miss it?" Eraqus asks.

"Yeah, I do. But home is where the heart is…and my heart," she says, throwing her arms around our shoulders, "is right here with you guys."

"What about you, bro?"

"Nah, it's more fun here than at home."

"You said it," I mutter.

**Words: 100**


	21. Princess

**Princess:**

**A/N: Warning: Contains info from Dream Drop Distance. You've been warned.**

"Collect the hearts of the seven Princesses of Heart and you will be rewarded with ultimate power."

A sinister smile spreads over the face of the evil fairy. "I may know where to find one such maiden." An evil laugh escapes from her throat and she disappears.

"What was the reason for doing that again?"

"Be patient," the voice of the cloaked man echoes in my head. "Everything shall reveal itself in time. Seven lights and thirteen darknesses…that is what will bring back the X-blade."

"I have a plan for that already."

"So experienced, but still so much to learn."

**Words: 100**


	22. Do Not Disturb

**Do Not Disturb:**

"Xehanort, please, tell me what's wrong?"

"Just leave me alone," I scream at my friend. I'd been in the castle for only a few moments before Jaileya noticed something was up. Now I just wanted to escape from her, from the pain that was eating me alive.

"Xe, it's not good to keep things bottled up. Just talk to me."

"SHUT UP AND LEAVE ME ALONE!" I slam the door in her face and throw myself on my bed. They're all gone. Mom, Dad, Rae, Qadyn…everyone was gone…because of me.

**Words: 90 (I know, a bit short, but adding more took away from it.)**


	23. Rejection

**Rejection:**

The words echoed in my ears…Eraqus, I'd like you to succeed me as the keeper of this castle. Yes, I was happy for my brother, but jealousy's bite had proven stronger than endearment. The voice in my head shared my jealousy, but reminds me of a greater plan.

I push the doors aside and summon my armor (for appearance sake). I'll take the life of a wanderer, find an apprentice, teach them the ways of…

"Xehanort, wait." I turn to Eraqus. "Where are you going?"

"I'm leaving…don't worry. I'll be back. Congratulations," I say before leaving him in the dust.

**Words: 100**


	24. Fear

**Fear:**

I watched the boy kill the creatures from afar. With each death, pain ripped though him. How curious? Both boys were afraid of the darkness which resided within them: Ventus was afraid to let it surface; Vanitas to face the uncertainty it brought. Since the two had been separated, Vanitas only wanted salvation from feelings of uncertainty.

He falls to the ground, exhausted from fighting. Such untapped power. How is it I can use that power for myself? The X-blade…tell him it is the only salvation from his pain. Fear will transform into purpose, and nothing will stop him.

**Words: 99**


	25. Puzzle

**Puzzle:**

Each had arrived at the Badlands. Finally, all the pieces were falling into place: the sacrifices that were made early on so I could create balance by becoming darkness, separating light and darkness, and now leading these three to their demises. A young master that holds her friends dear to her…a boy afraid to face his other self…a youth unwilling to acknowledge the power inside of him…all of them soon to be engulfed in the glory of my perfectly balanced world of light and darkness. I hear Vanitas approach behind me. "Come," I order. "The time has finally come."

**Words: 99**

**A/N: 1/4 done!**


	26. Hunger

**Hunger:**

The pain inside me intensifies, making me double over. What originally started as a dull ache now seems like someone stabbing me with shards of glass. The voice inside screams at me to continue to push myself, to challenge the limits normal man has accepted. Knowledge is everything, it whispers, and knowledge is power.

No use fighting it. In the darkness, I raise myself from the ground and kill a horde of creatures. They disappear in wisps of smoke, gone for only a short while. Claws cut my exposed flesh…learn from your mistakes; gather intel while you destroy these things.

**Words: 100**


	27. Fast Food

**Fast Food:**

**A/N: This is what happens when you pull inspiration from children's TV shows and Mulan.**

From the bank, Eraqus and I watched as Jai stood, perfectly still, waist deep in the water. Her target jumps from the lake into the air-a Lightning Trout, so named for its speed. The fish disappears again, and the waiting continues. Suddenly, Jai's hand is in the water and she draws out a fish with it, all in a matter of seconds.

"How do you do that?" Eraqus exclaims.

"Practice," she answers back coyly. "Trust me, if life depended on you catching fish, you'd learn pretty quickly. So," she says, holding up her prize, "anyone want fish for dinner?"

**Words: 100**


	28. Horror

**Horror:**

No matter how hard I tried, the red wouldn't disappear. It clung to my flesh, reminding me of the horror I'd caused. Both of them, so helpless, they never saw it coming. The shock and pain, the look of betrayal, in Rae's eyes…and Qadyn just wanted to help. I bury my face in my hands; what have I done?

Their sacrifices were necessary, the voice whispers. It sounds like him again, the man in the coat. To move forward, you must remove what's holding you back.

While those words were so demented, somehow, in my twisted state, I received comfort from them.

**Words: 102**

**A/N: This scene, along with Hate, takes place during events of Xehanort's story, which will be coming soon.**


	29. Jigsaw

**Jigsaw:**

In the night's darkness, I watch the two sleeping shapes before me. Ventus squirms, haunted by a nightmare—the boy sleeping an arm's length away. Vanitas shows no reaction to his dreams physically, however creatures start to form before fading away again. Two interconnected pieces of a jigsaw puzzle, but where do they belong in the picture?

Vanitas screams, summons his Keybade, and in his sleep stupor, goes for Ventus. I grab the boy, preventing him from killing the other. Since he'd seen "the Light", he'd attack Ventus randomly.

"Get rid of him," he hisses, "or I'll kill him. Please."

**Words: 100**


	30. Photograph

**Photograph:**

**A/N: What I remember from graduation...too many pictures!**

"Alright you two, closer together. Pretend you like each other."

"I look at my friend, roll my eyes, and scoot closer. Clothed in graduation gowns and hats with turned tassels, this moment must be frozen forever in a photograph.

"Qadyn, smile honey; you're a graduate."

She obeys, rolling her eyes as well. We both suppress our laughter.

"Hold still, you two!"

How long had our parents been at this? Take the silly thing already.

"Something's still not right," Mom says. "I know, Xehanort, put your arm around her."

She silences me before I can protest.

Pose. Smile. Flash. Picture perfect.

**Words: 100**


	31. Forgotten

**Forgotten:**

I place the flowers at the base of the stone and reach up, tracing their names with my fingers. I love you guys, I mouth. Standing up, I brush off the dirt on my pants. It's been years since their deaths. The pain has dulled; the guilt is all but forgotten. It's like he said; it was all necessary to become who I was meant to be. They would have wanted it that way, me happy. I had power now, I was strong, I was fulfilling my dreams, my heart's desires. Isn't that what your family and friends want for you?

**Words: 101**

**For those who've lost someone close to them. They will not be forgotten.**


	32. Wish

**Wish:**

"Come in," I say over my shoulder. The door squeaks as it opens. I turn to see Rae in my doorway. At fifteen, she's not a little girl anymore, but dressed in an oversized nightshirt, holding Coco, her stuffed chocobo chick, I'm overwhelmed with nostalgia. "What is it, Rae?"

She runs to me, wrapping her arms around my neck, crying. "I wish you could stay." I hold her, knowing I have to leave, but wishing I could freeze time. "Can I sleep in here tonight?" I nod, holding her close, wondering when I'll see her again after this.

**Words: 98 (oh well)**

**Hey readers and followers, thanks so much for your support. For anyone interested, I've got a challenge for you. It's posted on my profile. If you decide to take it up, let me know. I'd love to read what you come up with. ~Ami**


	33. Come Back

**Come Back:**

Dear Xehanort,

I know this is kind of all of a sudden, but you have to come home right now. It's Rachelle—something's happened; we aren't entirely sure what-the police only just found her, but it doesn't look good. She wants to see her big brother, and honestly, it might help her condition if she did. Please Xe, I'm begging you—this is serious! She's at Grayson's Hospital, intensive care wing. Ask the desk to contact me when you arrive and I'll fill you in on new information that we might have. Please hurry.

Qadyn

**Words: 96**

**A/N: In Xehanort's story, it will refer to a letter he gets from home. This is that letter.**


	34. Where Did They Go?

**Where Did They Go?**

Home again. Eraqus and I exchange laughs over our great adventure. Turns out, Master Yen Sid wasn't as terrifying as we made him out to be. While he may have been shrouded in mystery, he offered us priceless advice on how to better improve our Keyblade wielding skills. Overall, it was a good time.

We walk into the castle and find it disturbingly quiet. "Where are Jai and Master Aureole?" I ask.

"They went out on their own adventure," Master Rin answers, holding up a note.

"Where?" Eraqus asks.

"Oerba…Jaileya's home world…she had some final business to tend to there."

**Words: 100**

**A/N: Droppping some hints as to Jaileya's back story**


	35. Adventure

**Adventure:**

"Tell me another story, Mommy, please!" I beg, grabbing at her arm.

"No, Xehanort, I told you: one more story, and then it's to bed for you." I pout, stand on my bed and stare at her. "To bed, my little man," she tucks me into bed and kisses my forehead.

"Mommy, one day I'm going to go to those other worlds in your stories. I wanna see them all."

She smiles in the lamplight. "You can do anything you set your mind to, Xehanort. I love you. Goodnight."

"Night, Mommy." That night, I dream of adventures in far-off worlds.

**Words: 100**


	36. Father Figure

**Father Figure:**

**A/N: To the great dads out there. I love you Daddy.**

"Dad, please, FOCUS!"

Both of us are laughing our heads off, not focusing on math at all. I love these moments with my dad, just getting to spend quality time with him. This was precious time…time that was fading away fast, thanks to the cancer. Everyday, it took a bit more of him away from us. Laughing with him, I'd nearly forgotten.

"Sorry, son," he says, wiping tears from his eyes. "Where were we?" We lock eyes, and burst into laughter again. Who cares about math homework? In the long run, what you'll remember are those precious moments you spent with one another.

**Words: 103**


	37. Stranger

**Stranger:**

I watch as the cloaked man walks away. How many times had I met with him now? My head swims; it usually does after talking with him. Do I know him? Something is familiar about this stranger.

His words sink into me, changing my makeup, filling me with incredible darkness. I hunger for it now; when did that happen? With every encounter, I want more of it and the power it brings. Where did this longing come from? When did I become a pawn to power? I wonder who's really the stranger—is it the man or is it me?

**Words: 100**


	38. Technology

**Technology:**

**For those moments when tech works JUST like we want it.**

"Work you stupid thing!"

I peek into Jaileya's room, witnessing her abuse her computer keyboard. "Something wrong, Jai?"

"It's this stupid computer. It won't load." She hits the side of the monitor. The screen flickers and the load bar begins to climb toward the right.

"See," I say. She smiles back at me as a pop-up appears.

Sorry, your load has failed.

I watch as her temper flares. She throws a fireball at the screen, which explodes in a puff of glass and dust.

"Hey guys," Eraqus says. He looks over the scene: a cooking PC, and a ticked off Jaileya. "Did I miss something?"

**Words: 105**

**BTW: Making computer screens blow up is so fun! Go PC bowling!**


	39. Magic

**Magic:**

"Xehanort, will you pay attention please?"

I lift my head, hearing my name. Jai's giggling, Eraqus shakes his head, while Master Aureole looks at me with disapproving eyes; fell asleep again. "Sorry Master."

"Well, since you were being so attentive, perhaps you'd like to give us a demonstration of the spell I just covered."

Crud…what now? Standing up, I glance over the board hoping for a hint. Nothing. What do you remember? Nada. I look at my friends for help. None comes. "I can't. I don't know what it is."

"That's because we're covering history, not magic. Perhaps you'll pay better attention next time."

**Words: 104**


	40. Siblings

**Siblings:**

I smile as my sister laughs riding piggyback. There's nothing I love more than that sound. "Alright, Rae, time's up."

"No, keep going."

Her body slides down my back. "I can't; you're not as small as you used to be." The preteen glares back with perfect honey eyes, but gives up. Down to the water's edge to collect shells.

I hate how the years fly by. Can't she stay little longer? I try to summon my weapon (a Keyblade, was it?), but it refuses to come. Oh well, as long as I can protect her, it doesn't really matter.

**Words: 99**


	41. Girl Next Door

**Girl Next Door:**

I'd known her for forever; even before I could remember anything, she was there. Qadyn, my very best friend. She cheered me on as I learned to ride a bike, and doctored my scrapes when I fell. I watched as she'd help Mom take care of baby Rae. We were inseparable, at least so I thought.

Graduation was coming soon, and then we'd part ways; me to my journeys, her to pre-med studies. I hated having to leave her behind. Funny how when you're little, all you want is to grow up; then you get there and you want to go back.

**Words: 102**

**~Dedicated to Madi, my very best friend~**


	42. Amusement Park

**Amusement Park:**

**A/N: I really had no idea what to write for this one, so I stuck them in the real world in one of my favorite place on Earth: Diney World!**

Each of us was filled with child-like glee standing in the middle of Main Street, USA; who cares what others thought about our obvious tourist-like reactions. We were going to have the most amazing time here at Disney World.

Jaileya's main goal was to go add meet Mickey Mouse (hey, if you're at Disney World, might as well go see the king of it all). As she runs off, Eraqus decides he wants to go check out the PhilharMagic theatre. As for myself, I'm off to find out what's the big deal with this Sea Salt Ice Cream.

**Words: 98**


	43. Fighting for What's Right

**Fighting for what's right:**

I hit the ground hard. Wiping the blood from my mouth, I stand up only to take another blow.

"That will teach you, puke."

I feel someone's arm hook my own. "Oh my gosh, Xehanort…"

"I'm fine, Qadyn." I glare after the kid. "I'll get him later."

"No, Xe, it's not your fight. Leave it be."

"Qadyn, no one should get away with talking to a girl like that, especially you."

A soft blush covers her face. "Thanks."

"I'll make sure he get's what's coming to him. You can count on that."

"You're a great friend, you know that."

**Words: 99**

**Yay chivalry!**


	44. Fire

**Fire:**

"Eraqus, just give it up already."

"NO! I CAN DO THIS."

I shake my head; poor kid, he's been trying to start a fire the "old fashion" way for close to an hour now.

I feel someone tap me on the shoulder. "Hey," Jaileya whispers, holding up a bag. "Want a snack?"

"What you got?" I say, peeking in the bag; chocolate, marshmallows, graham crackers…ingredients for perfection.

"Hey, Eraqus, you want…"

"NO!"

So Jai and I walk off a short distance and snack on smores made using Firaga spells, watching Eraqus struggle to master the art of creating fire.

**Words: 99**

**Dedicated to the perfection that is a smore...oddest thing, neither Microsoft Word nor know what they are.**


	45. Soup

**Soup:**

"Why are you teaching me this again?" I say, playing with the batter.

"Because," Jai say, slapping me on the hand, "the only thing you know how to make for breakfast is cereal."

And that's a bad thing. I watch as she pours the batter onto the griddle and a few minutes later become pancakes.

"Now you try."

I do the exact same thing…only I end up making soup, not pancakes. "I hate cooking."

"You just need some practice, that's all. I'll finish up here; the others will be up soon."

What are friends for, right?

**Words: 96**


	46. Summer

**Summer:**

The bell rings and the room evacuates into the hallway. It took all year, but it finally came: summer break.

Through the halls, making my way past groups of friends, kissing couples, and slow walkers, to our spot. She's already there, waiting. "Happy summer, Qadyn."

"Happy summer to you too," she laughs. I grab her arm and fly out the building. I swear my legs can't carry me to the beach fast enough. I toss of my shoes, socks, tie, and run into that sweet blue water; now this is life. I plan on making it count.

**Words: 97**


	47. Christmas

**Christmas:**

I turn the small box over and over in my pocket. "Qadyn," I say, walking up behind her. She's daydreaming, looking out at the night sky.

"Xehanort," she says, smiling and grabbing my hand. "Come on." With extreme force, I'm dragged out the door and into the cool night air. Above us, a meteor shower paints the sky with light. "Isn't it beautiful?"

"Not quite snow, but it makes a nice second." She scoffs and looks back up. "I got you something." She gasps when she sees the amethyst locket; I put it on for her. "Merry Christmas, Qadyn."

**Words: 99**


	48. Halloween

**Halloween:**

"Come on, Xe, be fun. Dress up." Looking at Jai in a shorter white dress with purple wings and a headband with a red ball bouncing over her head, I just laugh. This is the reason I DON'T dress up for Halloween.

"I'm ready," Eraqus says, appearing in my room. His outfit looks like it's made of stone and crystal, with a glowing red spot above his heart.

"What are you?"

"I found this creature in Jai's book, thought it'd make a great costume."

"I have to go," Jai says, running out of the room, terrified.

Eraqus looks at me. "What did I do?"

**Words: 104**

**For those of you wondering, Jai is a moogle while Eraqus is a Ghast cie'th (same as at the end of FF XIII, I think).**


	49. Strawberry

**Strawberry:**

The nurse came out, asks Daddy and I if we want to see my new baby sister. Cautiously, I walk into the room. Mommy's lying on a bed, holding her. Daddy picks me up so I can have a better look.

"She's so tiny," I whisper. My parents just smile. "What's that?" I ask pointing to a strawberry shaped red spot on her nose.

"It's an angel kiss," Mommy answers. "An angel kissed her before she got here, and it left a little mark on her nose."

That seemed like a good answer. Wished I could meet an angel too.

**Words: 100**


	50. Candy

**Candy:**

**A/N: Sequel to earlier chapter "First Love" **

"Mommy," I hear a tiny voice say. A girl with red hair runs past me straight to Hikari. "I picked you some flowers, Mommy."

"They're beautiful; thank you sweetie."

How sweet…a mother/daughter moment; sweet as candy, and as painful as a cavity. That girl could be a prob…

No, the voice says, you need that girl. She is key to the future.

This child…how?

She carries a strong light…a light you will one day find use for. Light that will help you to reach the ultimate goal.

I look at the girl, so innocent, so unaware of her importance.

She is key to unlocking Kingdom Hearts.

**Words:106**

**Halfway mark!**


	51. Library

**Library:**

**A/N: Goes along with Vacation**

The three of us walk into the room. Silence blankets us and awe strikes us full force.

"This is amazing," Eraqus whispers, fingering the spines of one of the books on the shelves. I can't help but agree. RadiantGarden's library is breathtaking.

Jai's disappeared to who-knows-where, so I stay close to Eraqus. As we move deeper in, the sound of a single voice rings out. Rounding the corner, we see a young woman reading to a group of children. Sitting at the edge is the other member of our group. She's held captive by the words, lost in the story. We all are.

**Words: 104**


	52. Fly

**Fly:**

The wind blows my hair back and fills my lungs. The others are somewhere behind me, left in my dust. I can see the finish line. I push my Glider faster; gotta stay ahead. Suddenly, a blur of color whirls past me. Eraqus reaches the end first.

The kid gloats as me and Jai descend. "You guys should have seen the looks on you faces when I past you. That was priceless."

I guess I can't blame him for being so happy. He is the youngest, after all, and usually loses everything else. Let him have his moment of glory.

**Words: 100**


	53. Movie

**Movie:**

The heroes, standing in the middle of a vast wasteland, ready to take on the villain; a scene straight out of an old movie. But there's a plot twist ahead, one the heroes never saw coming. I win…the villain wins in this story. Victory is so close, I can nearly taste it. The wait is almost over. Soon, all the struggles, all the pain I dealt with in the past will pay off. Kingdom Hearts is nearly mine…only one more detail and the story will come to a close. And I promise…there won't be a happy ending.

**Words: 97**


	54. Afraid

**Afraid:**

The door creaks and I stumble out of sleep's sweet embrace. It's so dark; I can't see a thing.

"Xehanort," a whisper says. The light plod of feet comes closer until I can see the slight glint of honey in my sister's eyes.

"What is it, Rae?"

"I had a bad dream."

I take her in my arms; she lays her head against my chest. "It was just a dream…nothing to be afraid of."

"I know, but it still scared me."

I hold her until she falls asleep again. I cover us both with the sheet, holding her close to keep the nightmares away.

**Words: 104**


	55. Death

**Death:**

Manipulating the boy was too easy. I watch as he fights his master, the fight literally killing Eraqus.

Memories of us creep into my heart, but fail to bring any emotion to the surface. He swore to be and enemy to the darkness…he wrote his own death sentence on that day.

The master falls, the anguish inside him too much to take. Terra reaches out, trying to catch him as he falls, but he fades away.

I'm all that's left of us; the last one standing…the only one strong enough to make it this far.

**Words: 95**


	56. Frozen

**Frozen:**

I crawled into the cave, rubbing my arms to create some warmth. The cold air blasts through the opening: there's no escaping, is there? What I wouldn't give to be indoors, but that's the life of a wanderer; you never know where you'll end up.

A small whimper echoes in the cave. I call my Keyblade to my side and creep deeper in. No beast emerges, nothing happens. I go to turn when something catches my eyes; a young boy, huddled in a corner. I wrap my arms around the frozen child, trying to keep him alive until morning.

**Words: 99**

**A/N: The boy is yet another of my OCs. He may or may not be explained further. (His name [at this point] is Atrum).**


	57. Speechless

**Speechless:**

Silence hangs over us like a fog. Ventus, stripped of his darkness, has not said a word since. Perhaps I made the wrong decision in creating Vanitas. The dark manifestation looms off at a distance. He seems uncomfortable around his source. I observe them, taking it all in.

Ventus appears to be fading; life has disappeared from his eyes. A bitter taste rises in my throat. Had my pursuit of the X-blade killed both this child and my chances of creating the weapon? Now, thanks to me, he's dying. Just another soul I can add to the ever growing list.

**Words: 100**


	58. Alone

**Alone:**

The empty air of the multiverse fills my lungs. Freedom…a new master, no responsibilities binding me to one world; I'm a wanderer.

I let the power of the darkness which dwells here take over. It guides me to a place, a village. The place is full of people, happy people. That's when I realize it—everyone here has someone else. No one is alone. Everyone, that is, except me.

I feel a longing to return, to go back to the comfortable, to be surrounded by friends. No…I left the life behind. Nothing and nobody is going to hold me back.

**Words: 100**


	59. Door

**Door:**

"Jai," I say, pounding on her door. "Open up!"

"Can't it wait," she says from the other side.

"NO!"

I hear the bolt lift on the other side. The door cracks open and she peeks only her head around.

"What?!" she says, obviously perturbed.

"Can I come in?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I was about to get into the shower when you demanded I come to the door. Now what is so important?!"

I feel my face grow red. "It can wait," I mutter, trying to hide.

"You think!" she says, slamming the door in my face.

**Words: 97**


	60. Study

**Study:**

Eraqus batted at the suspended targets, hitting each with beautiful precision.

"Hey bro," I call out, "how about fighting a real opponent?"

He smiles and takes his stance; I summon my Keyblade and battle my friend. It takes everything in me to hold back the darkness inside me from swallowing him.

"Alright," I scream over the clash of Keyblades, barely able to hold back the power within me. "Time for a study break."

We go and sit on the nearby benches and rest.

"Hey Xehanort," Eraqus says, "thanks. I'm so worried about the test tomorrow."

"You'll do great, Master Eraqus."

**Words: 100**


	61. Battlefield

**Battlefield:**

"What happened here?" Jaileya says, touching the hilt of one of the Keyblades littering the ancient battlefield.

"The Keyblade War," I mutter. The others don't know about it, about how thousands died in hopes of achieving the greatest prize known to man, how light and darkness' fight began. I only knew because the darkness led me to the information. "What you see is the aftermath of selfish ambition." Thankfully, I'd use my prize to restore balance to the world.

"It's so…quiet…like death."

A sharp pain jabs my heart as I look at my friend. The battle has only just begun.

**Words: 100**


	62. Cold

**Cold:**

I fly over the sand, grab her from behind, and plunge into the cold ocean. She screams as she's submerged. Her fist connects with my jaw; I release her.

"Xehanort, you jerk! Look at me!" She's a wreck—stringy lavender hair, glasses dotted with water. I burst out laughing. She stomps away, water exploding with every step.

"Qadyn," I call after her.

"Forget it, Xehanort!"

I run, grab her hand. "Hey, I'm sorry. Forgive me."

"You'll have to do better than that." I turn her so she can see my puppy eyes. She dips her head. "Why do you make it so darn hard to stay mad at you?"

**Words: 109**


	63. Puberty

**Puberty:**

Eraqus and I sit in an awkward silence, neither of us wanting to respond.

"So…" I cough, "any other questions?"

Eraqus looks back at me, embarrassed. Poor kid, having to find out the nasty truth connected to puberty. I hate Jaileya for putting this on me, but I can only imagine how much more embarrassing it would have been if she explained all THAT to him.

"I'm never having kids," he whispers.

"It's can't be that bad. I mean, plenty of people have kids. Maybe it's not…"

"Xe, just drop it."

I couldn't be happier to.

**Words: 96**

**For those awkward moments we all must face...**


	64. Look a Like

**Look a Like:**

I push open the door and Ven and I enter the castle. I'm hit with nostalgia, but I push the warm feelings down. Eraqus meets me and I begin to explain Ventus' condition. However, I notice a peculiar element, rarely found in the castle, drifts through the air as a young man passes. I can't see him well, but he appears to be very similar to myself when I was younger. The strong youth most likely was in search of power; wasn't I at that age as well? Such qualities bred darkness. I smile; I had found my new vessel.

**Words: 100**

**Inspired by Birth by Sleep and Xehanort's Report XI.**


	65. Random

**Random:**

**A/N: Inspired by my family.**

It takes everything in me to try and focus on my homework. Rae's running through the house, singing songs for their school's musical at the top of her lungs; Dad yelling at the TV screen, completely lost in the program; Mom's talking on the phone, telling both of them to quiet down.

Welcome to my life: where people sing and dance like all is right in the world, and everyone inadvertently competes with one another to be the loudest. It may be a little weird, but I wouldn't want it any other way. I love the random chaos.

**Words: 98**


	66. Mentor

**Mentor:**

The silence in the room covers me like a blanket. I love this room in the castle, almost as much as I love this time alone with my master.

Master Rin turns to face me, his face lighting with a smile. Over the course of what seems to be moments, he tells me where I can improve, where I excel, and praises me for random acts I didn't realized I'd performed.

It feels good to know your mentor cares about you, and takes time to tell you that. All I want is his approval; then I'll know I've made it.

**Words: 100**


	67. Skilled

**Skilled:**

Exhausted, Eraqus and I exchange glances; we can't help but smile. Everything went perfectly. I even managed to keep the darkness at bay.

"Well done, my pupils," Master Rin says. He, Master Aureole, and Master Yen Sid are on the platform. This is it, the moment we've been waiting for.

"Both of you fought commendably. You have both proven to be knowledgeable and skilled in the art of Keyblade wielding. It is with that that I'd like to announce that you, Xehanort, and you, Erauqus, have passed the Mark of Mastery exam. I name you both true Masters."

**Words: 98**


	68. Swordsman

**Swordsman:**

**A/N: Sequel to Frozen**

The boy's out in the cool morning, swinging a twig around in the air. I can't help but be amused. How many times did I do that when I was younger?

"What are you doing out here?" I say approaching him.

"Practicing…"

"With a stick?"

A slight trace of red appears on his cheeks. "My weapon won't appear." He holds out his hand and…nothing.

"Mind if I help?"

He looks at me with curious, doubtful eyes. "You're a swordsman?"

"Something like that," I say and summon my Keyblade.

"A Keyblade?!" he says with wide eyes. "You're a wielder too?"

**Words: 99**


	69. War

**War:**

The darkness inside me ceases its attack as I pick up the book. I shouldn't be in this part of the castle, but it's a choice between getting caught or having my insides ripped apart. I flip the book open and am lead to a certain page. The Keyblade War, the title of the section reads. A wealth of knowledge pours out in front of me, words speaking of an epic battle between light and darkness, all in pursuit of a powerful weapon called the X-blade, and the ultimate prize, Kingdom Hearts. My skin crawls with pleasure as I read.

**Words: 100**


	70. Light

**Light:**

**(Contains spoilers as to what eventually happens to Jaileya)**

"It's not fair!" Eraqus says, slamming his fists down. "Why her?"

"Eraqus…"Master Rin says, trying to console him, but gets pushed away.

"NO! Jaileya didn't deserve that…I swear, I will avenge her."

"How are you going to do that?" I ask.

"I'll kill the darkness, just like it killed her."

"You can't kill darkness, Eraqus."

"Then I'll be the light that will destroy it."

I know he means every word; the passion is on fire in his eyes. My heart drops. He's now my sworn enemy, a servant of the light. Eventually, he will have to be eliminated just like her.

**Words: 101**


	71. Animals

**Animals:**

I watch as Vanitas skulks at a distance. Such a curious creature…sad to be incomplete, and yet hating how he feels so weak. So much negativity in one being…perfect to serve my purpose.

As I watch, tendrils of smoke build up around him. Creatures appear and jump nervously from place to place. They are unlike any animal I've seen, but look akin to Heartless.

Vanitas notices them and starts killing them. With each death, the boy reels in pain and more creatures gather. He fights them in vain until he falls to the ground exhausted.

What kind of animal have I created?

**Words: 102**


	72. Shopping

**Shopping:**

"Xehanort, pick up your feet!"

Could you really blame me? Qadyn had insisted that I come with her to go shopping for new clothes, something about wanting a second opinion. I asked her why she couldn't have brought her mom, but then she started ranting, saying how her mom said she looked good in everything, even though she didn't, and she knew I'd be brutally honest with her.

So, here I am, being dragged through the market with my best friend, wishing I was anywhere else but here. I guess it could be worse…she could make me carry her purse.

**Words: 100 (first edit…yeah boy!)**


	73. Sleep

**Sleep:**

As the corridor opened, I notice Vanitas lying on the ground. Similar to Ventus, whom I held in my arms, he seemed to be in a sleep like state. I laid the one next to the other. The thought comes to me: what if Vanitas was also affected by what happened to Ventus on the island.

I reach down and grab the edges of his mask. What I see amazes me…His face is no longer blank. His face is young, with black, spiked hair falling across it. Looking between the two, you'd swear they were brothers.

**Words: 96**


	74. Milk

**Milk:**

I place the glasses on the counter, one for each of us, as Rae divvies up cookies. I take my seat next to her, grab a cookie, and lick the cream in the middle. Rae follows suit, but struggles to part the two halves. I help her, and then dunk my own cookie into the glass before popping it in my mouth.

"Thanks for the snack, Xe," she says, black cookie in her teeth. I smile back, showing off my own messy mouth.

Why can't life stay this easy? Why do we have to grow up and leave milk and cookies behind?

**Words: 102**

**OREOS!**


	75. Maniac

**Maniac:**

I leave the happy mother daughter pair behind me, walking off to another training ground.

"Out of the way, old man!" A man with black hair that falls to his shoulders pushes past me. He pulls out two guns and begins shooting at targets, hitting them with surprising accuracy. Perhaps this maniac could be of use.

"Excuse me," I say, walking behind him.

"Not now, old man. Can't you see I'm busy?"

I summon by Keyblade and hold it to his neck, the blade just nicking his flesh. "I have a proposition for you? How would you like unimaginable power?"

**Words: 100**

**Two of my least favorite characters...can't wait to see them suffer in KH3**

**Anyway, 25 left! **


	76. Kleptomaniac

**Kleptomaniac:**

The marketplace buzzes with life as I try to find my way around this world. Where in the world do I find someone that knows anything about how to use a Keyblade?

Off to my right, further down the street, I hear pots clanging together, like they've fallen. People start screaming and yelling. Through the crowd, a hooded figure runs towards me.

"Come back here! Stop her! THEIF!"

I look at the figure and smiling eyes stare back. She grabs my arm and pulls me down the street.

Great, I think to myself, I'm being kidnapped by a kleptomaniac.

**Words: 99**

**This will show up again in greater detail in Guardian Angel, just to let you know.**


	77. I Don't Know How

**I Don't Know How:**

My whole life is falling in around me. Everything I've ever loved has been taken from me; everything I ever cared about is gone. All thanks to the darkness.

It won't let anything compete with it for control over me. That's why it's made me do what I've done; all those terrible things I did are its fault.

I don't know how to control it. I thought I did, until that façade was shattered before my eyes.

The worst part is…I don't care. I've never felt like this, so powerful. And I'm not about to give it up.

**Words: 98**


	78. Writing

**Writing:**

Master Aureole challenged us to keep records of the important stuff we learn. I honestly think it's a waste of time, but I might as well try. Don't expect a lot though; writing isn't my thing. I'll only write down the really important stuff.

* * *

I smile looking back at that entry. Even with a few pages missing, my reports overflow with knowledge I've accumulated over the years. Information about the Keyblade War, how to create a X-blade, and how to gain control of Kingdom Hearts: all of this knowledge irreplaceable. Those breadcrumbs I left for them…all part of my plan.

**Words: 100**


	79. Mermaid

**Mermaid:**

The water vibrates with an explosion of bubbles as someone leaps into the lake. I dive deeper, lungs trained for this. Jaileya swims past me, her hair floating in front of her face. She swims towards the rocks, so at home in the water, her movements graceful and breathtaking. The light catches on her suit, giving the appearance of scales. She looks otherworldly, like a mermaid.

I surface, only to see Eraqus smiling at me. "Try not to drool over her too much, brother. You might embarrass yourself." I going to kill him, I think, reaching for my elusive prey.

**Words: 100**


	80. Fireworks

**Fireworks:**

From the summit, we can see the fireworks as the burst over the far away town. Each of us gape in childlike wonder as we watch, the master's sitting a ways off on the benches.

"Aren't they beautiful?" Eraqus whispers, afraid he'll interrupt.

"Yeah," I mutter, "beautiful."

We sit there in silence awhile before I turn my head to look at my friends. The Masters are smiling, happy as if they were our parents. Eraqus is lost to the bursting lights. And Jai, Jai's crying. Her hands are over her heart as she watches, lost somewhere far away from here.

**Words: 100**

**Ok, random question: which pairing do you guys like better? Xehanort and Jaileya, or Xehanort and Qadyn? Just curious.**


	81. Tonight

**Tonight:**

**Follows Wish**

Tonight's my last night here; Rae helps me finish packing and put my stuff to the side. We sit on my bed, her petite body leaning against mine. I wrap my arms around her and hold her this one last time. I can feel teardrops on my arms. "Rae, be brave for me, alright?" I say, trying to hold back my own tears. She starts to cry harder, her body ripples with every sob. I let the tears fall silently down my face. She falls asleep in my arms. I kiss her gently on the forehead and whisper a goodbye.

**Words: 100**


	82. Me and You

**Me and You:**

**A/N: The next three go together...**

School's so close to being done, it's torture to keep us here longer. I find Qadyn in the hall and throw my arm around her shoulder. "Hey, what are you doing this weekend?"

She rolls her eyes at me. "Please, Xe, you know I don't have any plans. Why?"

"You want to hang out, just me and you?"

She smiles, and then turns her attention to something behind me. Turning, I see Liz Grace, the most popular, prettiest girl in school. Blonde curls, marine eyes, eyes for only one guy…yours truly.

"Hey, Xehanort, wanna come to a party this weekend?"

**Words: 100**


	83. A Secret Admirer

**A Secret Admirer:**

My not-so-secret admirer drops the details about the party: exclusive, dancing, music, all the cool kids, stuff like that.

"Well," she says, staring up at me with her bright eyes, "will you come?"

"Yes," I say. Liz does a perky jump, and goes to proclaim the news to her friends. "On one condition…" I've never seen anyone's emotions change so quickly, or stop so suddenly. "Qadyn gets to come too."

Both girls' mouths drop.

"But…"

"If she can't come, I won't either."

"Fine," she grumbles, "she can come too." She pivots on her heel and stomps off down the hall.

**Words: 100**


	84. Someone has a Crush on You

**Someone has a Crush on You:**

"What are you thinking?" Qadyn hisses at me. "I can't go to a popular kid party."

"Why not? Qadyn, you're the coolest person I know. Having you there will make the party all the better. There isn't anyone I'd rather go with than you."

"Not even Liz?"

"Not even Liz…and if you don't like it, we can leave, no questions asked."

She looks up at me, her face utterly surprised. "Are you sure?"

"Come on Qadyn, I thought you knew me better that that." We walk out the door together, silently wishing we could be more than just friends.

**Words: 99**


	85. Teenager

**Teenager:**

I watch the candle glow illuminate her face as we sing to her. Somewhere, deep down inside, I know my baby sister is still there. She blows out the candles and we all cheer, either over the fact she's now a teenager or that we can eat cake; I'm not entirely sure which.

She runs off with her friends into the other room and the giggles of teenage girls ensue. I watch Mom cut the cake, Dad looking over the tape to make sure he captured the moment on film. Stuff like this, you don't want to forget.

**Words: 98**


	86. Moonlight

**Moonlight:**

**Set after Battlefield**

Sleep refuses to come; I stare up into the sky above. Stars twinkle and the moon casts its eerie light on the field of ancient Keyblades.

Jaileya groans in her sleep and I turn my attention to her. The moonlight makes her skin look like ivory; she's so beautiful. Her skin lets off a mysterious glow, the light inside her showing through.

I turn away—my darkness should be nowhere near her light. I see their faces in my mind's eye and feel tears on my cheek. It's become my job to extinguish light…no matter how beautiful it may be.

**Words: 100**


	87. Lust

**Lust:**

It all started that day on the beach when the man in the brown coat talked to me for the first time. The power he gave me…never have I experienced anything greater than it. My life became a quest to obtain more; I lusted after it. It was my drug, my guilty pleasure, my reason for living.

When I discovered I could gain more power by using darkness as my aid, I sought after it with fervency, leaving untold carnage in my wake. Certainly, the sacrifices hurt at first, but in the end, it was worth it…right?

**Words: 97**


	88. Not Sure Why

**Not Sure Why:**

Jai returned from her trip to the Mysterious Tower today. Eraqus and I were sparring at the summit when her glider flew overhead. I ran ahead to greet her, leaving Eraqus behind in the dust. By the time I see her, I sense something is different. She seems more mature, more sullen, almost as if she's gone through a transformation. Sure, there's a choker around her neck, but that's not it. I ask her if she's alright, but she really doesn't answer. I'm not sure why, but something tells me Jai knows something and doesn't want us to know.

**Words: 99**


	89. Devil

**Devil:**

The apprentice looks at me, rage burning in his eyes, almost giving them a golden glow. My chosen vessel…the victory is close at hand I can taste it. Vanitas stands beside me, tense, ready for battle.

"Go take what Ventus owes you," I order the boy. "And take Aqua's life."

I can sense him smiling with satisfaction as he jumps from the cliff; how similar he and Braig are…so willing to be the devil's advocates.

Terra tries to follow, but I bar the way. He must succumb to the darkness. Only then will everything fall into place.

**Words: 97**

**Underlined portion from Birth By Sleep**


	90. Tea

**Tea:**

I hate homework…what's the point; students don't like doing it, teachers don't like grading it, so why do it. I put my head down in frustration.

"Does your head hurt?" a small voice says. I look over my arm to see Rae peering back at me.

"Yeah," I say. "Math does that, you know."

"I know what can help," she says before running off into the other room. "Drink this," she says, handing me a toy teacup. I can't help, but smile as I pretend sip. "Are you better now?"

"Yes, much better," I say, tickling her. "Thanks Rae."

**Words: 99**


	91. Garden

**Garden:**

**Follows Vacation**

Soaking wet from our water fight, I lay down on the ground, exhausted and overwhelmed with happiness. Eraqus continues to fling water at me, practically asking for a blizzard ball in the face. I roll my head to the other side and watch as Jai picks flowers from one of the garden beds.

I let out a sigh. All is right in the world. I have great friends, a wonderful family, and I'm living the dream. What more could I ever want?

I close my eyes and permanently etch this moment into my mind so I'll never lose this happiness.

**Words: 100**


	92. Flowers

**Flowers:**

I peer through the window, watching her play in the dirt. It reminds me of Rae when she used to help Mom garden. I really miss them both.

I push open the window and am greeted with a wave of sweet smelling air. "What'cha doing?"

Jaileya looks up at me, holding up one of the blooms. "Planting some flowers from home; thought they'd be nice here."

The soft blue flowers with emerald stems are striking, while others burst with fragrance and color. "They're beautiful, Jai, just like you."

She blushes a bit, thanks me, and goes back to her work.

**Words: 100**

**Hehe...a little JaiXe...**


	93. Breathing

**Breathing:**

**Warning: Contains death scene**

She looks up at me with navy eyes, writhing in intense pain. A piece of ember red hair falls in her face. Here she is, struggling to breathe, but still so very beautiful.

Her eyes begin to close, the feeling behind them dulling. Her breathing slows until it's no existent. She is dead. The light within her…extinguished.

Her daughter will be trickier. She plays an important part in gaining Kingdom Hearts, but she's still so young. How can I use her to get the seven lights? She's the key, I whisper. She will lead me to my heart's desire.

**Words: 99**

**Based on an idea for a short story. Let me know if I should clarify.**

**Bare with me for the next few chapters...some of the prompts are hard**


	94. Smile

**Smile:**

**Follows Do Not Disturb**

Sitting on the stairs, I'm drowning in sorrow. I'm a monster.

The light sound of footsteps comes from behind and Jai sits down beside me. We sit there in silence for many minutes, silently enjoying her company.

"Xehanort, are you alright? You haven't been yourself lately."

"I'm fine," I mutter.

She wraps her arms around me and just holds me. She smells like flowers and fresh air; her embrace is comforting. I let a stray tear fall down my cheek.

"Let me know if I can help in anyway," she says, standing. "I'd do anything to see you smile again."

**Words: 100**


	95. Legs

**Legs:**

**A/N: Really, what kind of prompt is this!?**

"When do you leave for school?" I ask, looking up and over at Qadyn.

"The day after tomorrow," she says, swinging her legs back and forth. I playfully grab one, resulting in a light kick to the head. She laughs while I rub the spot. Suddenly, her eyes glass over and she looks out over the horizon. "Do you think this is it?"

"What do you mean?"

"The last time we'll spend together."

"No way; I won't let that happen."

"Promise?"

"Cross my heart."

She leaps off the tree into my arms. "Good, 'cause I never want to lose you."

**Words: 100**

**Haha...it's funny cause "Xehanort" has "NO HEART"! (Yeah, I know...bad joke) Any hoo...5 more**


	96. Unicorn

**Unicorn:**

If I lay real quiet in my bed at night, I can sometimes hear Dad reading to Rae. His voice is deep and comforting.

I lean my head closer to the wall, imagining a scene to match the dialogue.

"Alright, little one, time for bed."

"No, Daddy; please just one more chapter."

"Rachelle, it is way passed your bedtime."

"But I want to know what happens with the prince and the unicorn? Do the boy and girl come and help them?"

"You'll have to find out tomorrow?"

"Dad…"

A moment of silence. "I love you, pumpkin."

"I love you too, Daddy."

**Words: 101**

**Allusion to The Last Battle from the Chronicles of Narnia series...my dad usd to read those to us before we'd go to sleep**


	97. Wonderland

**Wonderland:**

The corridor opened in an open, brightly colored forest. The creature beside me bristles beside me.

"What is this place?" the boy hisses from behind his mask.

"A world known as Wonderland," I say, my own distaste for the location evident in my voice. "A world known for its whimsicalness."

"Then why have you brought me here?" Wisps of smoke form around him, the beginnings of Unversed.

I chuckle; "I believe they're peace has been to long lived."

I can feel him smiling beneath his mask as the Unversed jump at flowers and trees, mutilating and destroying everything they see.

**Words: 100**

**Sorry...I hate Wonderland; kinda annoys me.**


	98. Who are you?

**Who are you?:**

**Warning: Major spoiler for Dream Drop Distance**

Looking out into the dark sky, the pain within me feels strong enough to kill. "What have I become?" I say, looking at my hands.

"You have become stronger," a voice says from behind. It's the man in the coat. "They were your weakness; without them, you can finally become who you were meant to be?"

"Who are you?" I scream at him.

A deep, haunting laugh comes from under the hood. "I'm you, my dear boy."

"What?"

"And I have a task for you? Would you mind retrieving the thirteenth vessel for me? His name is Sora."

**Words: 98**


	99. Doll

**Doll:**

"You can pick out any toy you want, Rae," Mom tells my little sister.

The little girl meanders around the store, occasionally touching a toy before moving on. I don't know why she's being so picky; it took me about five seconds to find at least seven things I wanted.

She lets out a squeal and grabs a stuffed yellow bird. "He's perfect…"

"Are you sure, sweetheart?" my mom asks concern. "Wouldn't you rather have a doll?"

"Nope, I want him," she says, squeezing it tighter.

"What is it anyway?" I ask.

"A chocobo chick," the lady behind the counter says.

**Words: 101**

**And now...on to the conclusion**


	100. End

**End:**

**Underlined script from Birth By Sleep**

"And now, Terra," I say, turning my blade toward my chest, "it is time for the final union." I stab my heart; pain rushes through my body as it rips away from me.

"What?"

"At last, our moment is here."

My Keyblade fades away and my heart takes form in its place. My whole life flashes before my eyes, every event that has lead me to this point: every tear, every laugh, every memory.

But without a heart, I can't feel the emotions attached to them. I bring my focus to the task at hand. Finally, the moment I've been striving towards…

**Words: 102**

* * *

**So that's the end...**

**Word count goal: 10,000**

**Actual word count: 10,250**

**Alright, so I'm a bit off...oh well. Life goes on.**

**Special thanks to CeciliaHeart, KenrexKeybladeMaster, and Walker of Nothing for faving and following me (as well as reviewing my work), as well as anyone who has been doing so silently. Thanks so much.**

**I'd love to hear what you have to say about this story now that it's done. And keep an eye out for the sequel (Flash Before My Eyes) as well as Xehanort's story (What Holds You Back...or something along those lines)**

**Thanks again!**

**~Ami**


End file.
